To Cry
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: At the last battle, Ron remembers something he asked his mother about why people don't cry when they're in pain, and this memory helps him help his best friend who has sealed away his tears. no slash


I own nothing

1234

"**_Ow, ow!! It hurts! Huah!"_**

"_**Shh, shh! Let me see…oh it's bleeding."**_

CRACK! It went dark for a brief moment when something connected with the back of his head. After a painful cry, the brief period of darkness ended, and he could once again see, and watched as his feet took him off down a steep hill. He felt his ankle snap in twain as he rolled down the dew covered grass. His breaths were loud in his ear, and the brush made sharp sound like drums, drums for war. Another broken bone, but that one was in his arm, he was sure of that one. His wand left his hand, leaving him weaponless, and then he felt a third break in his wrist. And finally the hill evened out and he stopped rolling, laying perfectly still on his back, in silent awe at the damage from the fall.

"_**It-It hurts so badly!"**_

"_**Shh…I'll take car of it. I'm here…"**_

Now laying still on his back, aching and hurting, blood against his lips, he stared up at the stars that were just visible through the tree branches. "How did I…?" He took in a sharp breath ending his own words. He could hear the battle taking place, and his friend was alone, was without him. But…he had others. There was a whole legion of men and woman behind His friend, behind Harry Potter. Harry would be fine…and where did that leave this young boy lying in the grass. Was he really needed in this moment-in this final battle? "God, Am I…Am I Ron Weasley important in this battle?" The boy whispered tears streaming down his face as the pain of his injuries hit him.

"_**It...Mum…it really…"**_

"_**I know…I'm here…Mommy's here."**_

The boy, the teen, the man….Ronald Weasley stilled voices, his own and his mother's, in his head. He had his family. He had his mother for every time something bad happened, when things went wrong. He never had to overcome a hard obstacle without support from his family. And Harry had none. Ron grit his teeth and rolled on his stomach, beginning to crawl painfully. Harry had to do everything without family…without love for a long time. No one was there when he was a child, crying from a bloody knee, but Ron had someone. And now Harry had someone…Harry had Ron.

"_**Mom…I don't understand…"**_

"_**Understand what my darling?"**_

So Ron crawled. And he crawled…and crawled, the sounds of battle getting so close. "I promised to take care of you Harry…so that you would have a family…because…You need a family…you need a family Harry…everyone needs someone…." There were screams of pain just ahead of Ron, and the red head paused in his struggle to cry out in frustration. "HARRY! HARRY!" He screamed his best friend's name in anger; he wanted to get to him. He wanted to help him.

"_**Why do some people not cry when it hurts?"**_

"_**Now Ron, that's a good question."**_

Ron began crawling again, remembering how Harry had turned cold this year. How he refused to drop his defenses, and seemed always studying new ways to kill a foe he had yet to face. It was rare when he would laugh and smile…and even rare when he would cry. He hadn't cried in a long time…and he needed to. Ron could remember when he was a boy and had cut his knee so badly it needed stitches. He had cried and when his mom came she was there until he was better and stopped crying…at the hospital he had seen an awful sight.

"_**Can you answer it?"**_

"_**Answer this first Ron, Why did you ask me your first question?"**_

There had been a boy lying near him as he got stitches. He was smaller, and thin, deathly so. He had been beaten to a black and blue pulp. He was missing teeth, and Ron would remember later that those marks were a result of abuse. The boy had stared at him quietly, not one tear in his eye. When he had told his mother this she had gone so pale, but she had given him…a satisfactory answer.

"_**Because I saw this boy…and he was more hurt then me but he didn't cry! He didn't cry at all and he was bloody, and bruised, but he didn't cry or ask for his mother at all!"**_

"…**_.Ron…sometimes people are in so much pain that they just can't cry….and that's when then need their family, or even a cherished love one the most."_**

Ron crawled to the top of the hill seeing a few bodies lying on the ground, all the bodies were very still, but their eyes were open. Ron shuddered at the open eyes of Severous Snape. But he didn't care about those bodies right now, of the men running around in dark hood killing those he knew and grew up with…he cared about what was Right in front of him. Right in front of him was the worst offender of the dark hooded killers. Voldermort, himself. Harry was a few feet in front of Voldermort on his back, bleeding, and staring up at Voldermort eyes flashing with hatred. That was when Ron grabbed Voldermort's ankle. "HEY YOU! YOU BALD, UGLY BUGGER! KEEP AWAY FROM MY BEST MATE!" Ron shouted squeezing the ankle tightly his nails digging in the skin.

"**_Why do they need them?"_**

"_**Bescause then…they can help that person Cry…and the person can feel better. Those people can help them."**_

Harry's eyes widened with fear and watched as Voldermort raised his wand. Ron glared up at the man who had caused his friend to turn away from his friends and family, and become quiet. Ron felt tears stream down his face, "Harry would be happy if it wasn't for you! Harry would be able to cry, laugh, and trust again if it wasn't for you!" Ron's voice was working without Ron, Ron was not aware hoe he was able to talk to this man he feared, but here he was doing it. Voldermort was ready to kill him when Ron heard Harry scream out, "AVADA KADAVRA!!"

"_**Mom?"**_

"_**Yes my darling?"**_

There was a flash of green, and Voldermort flew through the air lading far from Ron. Ron rolled back on his back going still. The blast had killed Voldermort, and Ron felt suddenly completely calm. A pale hand came to the front of his robes pulling him up in a lap. He looked up at Harry was staring at him wide eyed, mouth open. Something broke and mended in Harry's eyes as he began to cry. "Ron…Ron why'd you do that! You could have died!" Ron reached an arm behind Harry's head and pet his best friend's hair. "You better now Mate?" Harry's face scrunched up and he began sobbing once more, throwing himself on the very injured red head's chest. Ron smiled ignoring the pain he felt, "its okay Harry…I'm here. I'm here."

"_**Can friend's help too?"**_

"_**Yes my darling…friends can help too."**_

END

SO I was given 30 minutes to type this (not counting fixing my misspelled words and grammar mistakes) and it came out alright. I could have done better though.


End file.
